


Part of the Family

by Lonyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonyn/pseuds/Lonyn
Summary: Hank decides to let Connor know he's part of his family, giving him an ID with his last name. Needless to say it results in an unofficial adoption.





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pure, innocent father-son relationship. You can pry it out of my cold dead hands, I love these two!

            Hank took a seat at his desk; the precinct was back up and running, and though it had been a hard integration things hadn’t been going too badly. Connor had been officially sworn in as an officer, and he couldn’t help but be proud of what the kid accomplished. He was currently chatting with Chris who had taken to helping the poor sod with his conversational skills.

            He shook his head as he glanced over seeing Connor nodding along. His expressions had begun to develop more, and he was beginning to think it was crazy that he was an android. He was so… _human_. Way more human than some of the scum he had to deal with. Hank wasn’t sure when he started to consider Connor a person, but he’d long since shed ‘it’ when describing him.

            He opened his desk drawer and grabbed the ID inside, looking it over. He couldn’t help having a soft spot for him. He was like a lost puppy, like a son. It was still difficult to think of Cole, but somewhere deep down he hoped that Cole would have turned out as empathetic and kind as Connor had become. Always questioning, always curious. Cole was like that too.

            He ran his thumb over the ID, he’d gotten it squared away once the androids were allowed to be issued ID cards, he just hadn’t given it to him yet. Or the badge that was also sitting in his desk. Connor Anderson. He thought it fitting, and it felt right. He didn’t think he could care so much about an android, but he did.

            He even let him stay at his place when he wasn’t constantly pouring over all the new cases they received in the middle of the night. It’d been hectic since everything happened, but there were a lot of people who had become sympathetic towards the androids and what they’d gone through. They’d come back to the city and there was a growing comradery. Sure there were still problems, there was always going to be problems, but it was okay so far.

            Connor finally noticed that he was sitting at his desk and he came over, straightening that silly tie he still insisted on wearing. He’d shed the Android emblazoned blazer when Hank kept grousing about it, so he’d bought the kid a new one. Connor was still adjusting to not having to make it known that he was an android, though he hadn’t shed the LED yet. Hank assumed that it’d take him time. It took him some time to accept that he was feeling things to begin with, he knew it’d be a while before he adjusted to this. It was all new to him, and he was learning everyday to deal with his new emotions.

            “Hello, Hank,” Connor greeted him.

            “Connor,” he nodded to him, placing his hand over the ID card that he forgot he was holding. “What nonsense has Chris been filling your head with?”

            “Chris was just informing me of a more pleasant approach to dealing with people when they are over emotional.”

            Hank chuckled, “Yeah, you kind of pissed that lady off.”

            “I’m learning to not be so… blunt.” Connor tipped his head, a small smile spreading on his face.

            “You’ll get there,” Hank nodded, and Connor continued to stare at him, his attention settling on his hand. Hank blew out a sigh, “I’ve got something for you, but don’t make a big deal out of it, okay?” He handed the ID over to him and he took it, staring at the card.

            Hank wasn’t sure what was going through his mind, but he finally looked at him with that confused puppy dog look he got. “It says… Connor Anderson.”

            “Yeah, I know. I said don’t make a big deal out of it okay? I got it squared away, you’re… you know.” He waved his hand, but a smile was spreading on Connor’s face.

            “Does this mean that… we’re family, Lieutenant?”

            “This is making a big deal out of it, Connor!” He lightly barked, crossing his arms. When the smile wouldn’t leave his face Hank couldn’t help but smile as well. “Yeah, alright. We’re family. You follow me around more than Sumo does, so sure, whatever. Family.”

            Connor looked back down at the ID, startled when Hank tossed the badge into his arms as well. He scrambled to catch it, and looked at it too. Connor was still grinning; for a brief moment he saw Cole in that smile.

            “Hank, I…” For a change he was speechless, and Hank tried to do his best to wave it off like it wasn’t anything special.

            “Still making a bid deal about it, kid.”

            “Right, Lieutenant. I’m sorry. Can I just say one thing,” he asked almost timidly.

            “Sure, yeah, knock yourself out, Connor.”

            He took a moment, sincere smile still on his face. “I am very happy that you would consider me as a part of your family.”

            Hank couldn’t help smiling along with the goofy bastard, shaking his head. “Yeah… me too.”

            “Does this mean we’ll start working on reducing the amount of your heavy liquor consumption and poor eating habits?”

            Hank snorted. “Don’t press your luck, Connor, I’m in a good mood today.”

            “I’m sorry but as a member of your family I feel like it is in my best interest to look after your health.”

            “Connor,” Hank warned, giving him the eye.

            “Right, Lieutenant. We’ll discuss this another time.” He still hadn’t wiped that grin off his face and Hank chuckled as he pointed towards Connor’s desk.

            “Just sit your ass down and get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Precious detective duo ❤❤❤
> 
> Edit: Just to let you guys know(like seriously I'm overwhelmed by all the sweet comments so far :D) but if you want to chat and hang out you can find me on tumblr @Lonyn the same user name I use here (: Come say hi! I have to warn you I don't post much anymore and when I do it's usually self-deprecating memes and occasionally art and writing involving most of my other pixel boyfriends from the Dragon Age, Mass Effect, and FFXV families xD Anyway come say hi (:


End file.
